Percy's First Times
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: A bunch of related Percy's first times. Where Percy learns how to pleasure himself and have sex.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat uncomfortably in his cabin. Because of his issues with staying in one school for a long period of time he was having some trouble understanding why his dick was standing up and wouldn't go down.

He had accidentally walked down to the beach at exactly the wrong time that morning. After walking to get in to the water he had heard a gaggle of girls and had gotten behind a part of the beach covered in sea grass. Peaking around he had seen three, incredibly hot, Aphrodite girls who were entirely naked. He stared as one of them pushed her breasts together, showing another girl her cleavage and they bounced back.

Percy felt his cock rise up and almost immediately got up and ran.

Now, Percy sad staring at his fully hardened dick and wondering what to do. He poked it and tried to push it down but with the image of the sexy girls still in his head his efforts were in vain.

He decided to try holding it in his hand and so he wrapped his right hand around it. He immediately wanted to do it again. Percy lay back against his headboard and began to gently jerk his erect dick. He started going faster and closed his eyes. Picturing the girls he had seen on the beach.

He imagined they were pulling his dick and started to pull faster when he felt something strange on his hand. He opened his eyes and saw a whitish fluid beginning to trickle from his dick.

"Oh gods." He said, his mind still on the sexy girls, he reached down and rubbed a bit of it off and brought it to his mouth. It was salty and tasted like the sea so he decided that it was probably fine, mostly because he wanted to keep rubbing himself in the way that felt so damn good. Percy continued jerking and thinking about the girls. As he pulled it got better and he felt his entire body moving along with his hand.

He moaned and jerked faster feeling something coming and felt everything getting better as he thought about the girl who had been touching her boobs. He felt an intense amount of pleasure for a second and then a huge amount of the whitish substance half dripped half sprayed out. His dick stopped sticking up and he lay there for a while.

"I have to do whatever that was again." He said.

**A/N: **

**How was it? **

**Did you like it? **

**What could I do differently, what could I do next? **

**This is my first time writing something like this and I'm trying to do a collection of Percy's first sex related times.**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Percy had masturbated the first time and he was feeling really horny. As he walked past Annabeth's cabin he accidentally saw her through the window. Her cabin mates were gone and she was laying on her bed, naked. She held a large fake penis that Percy later found out was a dildo and was thrusting it into her hairless pussy as she moaned out something that Percy couldn't hear through the closed window but really wanted to hear.

He got closer to the window and listened closely, She was moaning out his name as she pushed the dildo in and out of her pussy! Percy's hand flew to the waistband of his jeans and felt his penis get hard as he watched her. One of her hands reached for her breast and Percy felt himself get wet and harder still.

She suddenly pulled the dildo out and he watched as fluid squirted out her and onto her bed. She opened her eyes and Percy ran back to his cabin. When he got there his ripped off his clothes and left them by the door not wanting to waste a second.

He lay down on his bed and thought about Annabeth's soft looking jiggly breasts with her hard pointed nipples and the way she had moaned out his name. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk it imagining it was Annabeth's doing.

Percy cradled his own balls with one hand and jerked on his dick as he moaned himself not hearing when the horn blew for dinner or when the door creaked open.

"Hey, Percy it's time for…" Annabeth started to say before entering the room to see Percy masturbating as jizz dribbled down his cock like candle wax.

"Shit!" Percy screamed when he saw Annabeth, accidentally thinking about the way Annabeth had looked with a dildo inside of her moaning his name and feeling the wet tip of his giant cock touch his stomach from his extreme arousal.

Annabeth saw his dick and couldn't help herself, "Holy Zeus, you have a huge cock." she said staring at his dick, "Bigger than I thought." She whispered.

Percy laughed nervously, "What did you say?"

Annabeth decided to do the thing she had wanted to do forever and began to pull of her camp T-shirt, "I want your cock inside of my tight pussy and I want you to unload inside of me so I can feel every little bit of you." She saw the look of shock and arousal on Percy's face and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill and I want you Percy."

Percy smiled, amazed that Annabeth seemed to want to have sex with someone as inexperienced as him. She pulled off her shorts and pulled down her thong then same over to where Percy was lying on the bed and sat down on his lower abdomen. He reached up and took off her bra touching her breasts and feeling super horny now that Annabeth's suddenly wet pussy was touching his skin.

Annabeth stroked his dick and positioned herself over him before lowering herself onto his huge cock slowly. To Percy the whole thing was agonizing and he reached up and pushed her down onto his whole 9 inch cock causing her to cry out.

She recovered after and second and Percy decided to get on top. He flipped her over and began to thrust into her as fast as she could as they both moaned and Annabeth began to regain control over her body.

Since it was both of their first times they came fast Percy unloading into Annabeth when her pussy clenched from her own orgasm. Percy withdrew and lay down next to Annabeth in shock, now exhausted. Percy passed out and Annabeth got dressed and went to eat what was left of dinner in the almost empty dining hall. She hoped her hair didn't give away the fact that she had just been fucked.


End file.
